


on the open road

by orphan_account



Series: Buffyverse Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: Buffy/Spike + "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the open road

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for pyrothea for the prompt! go follow her on tumblr. title from "drive" by halsey. because all road trip AUs have halsey lyrics for titles :P

A road trip with a vampire isn’t exactly Buffy’s best idea. But with Faith and Angel in some other city - maybe Hong Kong, or Saskatoon -- Spike seems like the best person to turn to. It’s crazy, but he’s who Buffy automatically calls now when she needs help, demonic or otherwise.

“Hello,” he says when he sees her, like they’re normal exes seeing each other at work. Like they haven’t mourned each other. It’s dusk, and there's still a hint of pink in the sky. uffy is reminded of how rarely she sees Spike in the light. Light seems contradictory to their relationship - forged in musty basements, stone crypts, and graveyards.

Buffy explains the sitch: powerful warlock in Oakland, could cause an apocalypse, etcetera etcetera. “I can drive,” Buffy says as she climbs into the drivers seat.

“No you can’t,” Spike says, smirking. “You’re rubbish.”

She didn’t care who drove originally, but now it’s an argument and she needs to win this. “I can too drive. I got my license last year. I passed all those tests.” Spike mutters something, but he doesn’t argue.

The ride is quiet save for the car radio, playing a Justin Bieber song. The roads from L.A. to Oakland are beautiful, but the scenery starts to blur together, especially as the sky gets darker.

Buffy and Spike are about halfway to Oakland when they pass a familiar, neon lit diner. Spike chuckles. “Haven’t seen that place in years.” It’s a normal roadside diner; one that just happens to be situated a mile away from the Sunnydale exit. Former Sunnydale exit. Now that road leads to some other cheerily named California town.

Buffy clears her throat, her hands now shaking slightly. She’s overreacting, that’s for sure. There’s dozens of feelings and thoughts, and bad, bad images swarming her brain.

“I get it,” Spike says softly. They’re the only people on the highway at this time of night. Or at least, he's the only one who matters. “When I lost you…”

Buffy's voice trails off. Spike places his hand over Buffy’s. She notices that her own hand is more wrinkled than his now. Side effect of being the oldest slayer ever, she figures.

She feels Spike thumb stroke her hand, and the picture of him afire fades a little from her mind.

“Pull over,” he says. “Let me drive for awhile.”


End file.
